dreams and reality
by ttr90girlie
Summary: when kimiko has a vivid dream of her and rai making out she decides to make it real.first fanfic so not going to be the best youve read but i assure u its good
1. How it happened

"Rai…Rai…RAIMUNDO WAKE UP!"

"Huh…huh…who is it?" a sleepy raimundo questioned.

Kimiko grabbed a pale of ice-cold water and poured it directly over raimundo's head.

"What's that for!" sputtered a wet rai.

"I said wake up!" she has her mysterious grin that made rai go crazy.

"Ok ok ok now can u get outa my room so I can change, or would u like a strip tease?

Rai said with a wicked grin.

"EWWWW!"

"Come on you know u want it!"

"Ew no way!"

"Awww…you just ruined our moment!"

"What moment?"

He shrugged and started taking off his wet shirt and grabbed for a new one.

Kimiko couldn't help but realize how sexy he looked bare chest.

Every singe muscle was shown on his chest.

"OH MY GOSH! Rai you never told me you had such sexy abs! He he"

"Get out of my room! Freak!"

Kimiko shrugged and strode out of his tiny pathetic space he called a room.

Making sure she shook her ass every other step to get his attention.

"Wow…"

Was all he could say.

Kimiko ran to the meditation temple where the monks were supposed to meet.

"Good morning young ones today's lesson is canceled. It is such a beautiful day that I think you should enjoy it. You have been working so hard I'm very proud.

"Oh but master Fung I think you must reconsider we have never had such a day where we never practiced we would be confused on what to do?" omi said.

"Master Fung im sorry that im late I had a rude awakening." Raimundo ran into the room glaring at kimiko.

"No need to say sorry young monk I was just informing the others that we have a free day so you may be off." Master Fung announced.

The four monks stalked out of the meditation room toward their next adventure.

"Hey Kim you want to play soccer?"

"No me and Kim were going to go and meditate!"

"No I thought me and her were going to go to my home town in Texas and ride some horses."

Kimiko was confused…she never made any plans with any of them to do anything. She was thinking on calling Keiko or searching the web.

"Uhhh…kimiko you forgot something in my room…come on" raimundo yelled from his room.

She turned around and started walking toward raimundo's room.

She opened the door and stepped inside.

"Rai?" she looked around the empty room

"Whatever…"she started walking out of his room.

But all of a sudden two warm rough hands grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up closed.

"HEY!" she tried to yell but was muffled by the hands.

She turned around and found raimundo staring at her.

_Oh my gosh he is so cute what am I saying he is so damn fine!_

_What the hell. This is raimundo im talking about! Oh my gosh he doesn't have a shirt on._

Raimundo grabbed kimiko's head and pulled it forward. There lips connected immediately. Wow he is a good kisser! Kimiko broke away and took a deep breath.

"Wow…"

He leaned in for another kiss. "Rai" kimiko breathed.

"Shhhh…"he leaned in for one last kiss. Kimiko opened her mouth slightly letting raimundo's tongue slip into her mouth. There tongues played for a while until Rai broke apart. Kimiko opened her eyes but raimundo was nowhere found. She closed her eyes once more imagining that one perfect moment.

All of a sudden her eyes jerked open by a knocking on the door.

"Kimi wake up!" _huh _she thought for a moment looking around the room.

She was in her room and on her bed. Her bedroom door creaked open a raimundo's head popped inside. "Kim are you alright you look like you've seen a ghost." Raimundo commented.

"Yeah I'm fine." She looked at here alarm clock."5 am…"she whispered…

"What was that?"

"N-n-nothing" kimiko yawned and shoved raimundo out of her room.

"Whoa that was weird…"

She got dressed and headed toward the meditation room.

"Kimiko why may I ask why are you late, this is the third time in a row you have been late in the past week may I ask if there is anything bothering you?" master fung questioned.

"No master I am just sl-sl-sleepy" she yawned out, collapsing on the ground snoring.

"Raimundo if you would kindly bring kimiko to her room and report back.

"Yes master." Raimundo grabbed kimiko and picked her up bridal style apparently trying not to hurt her.

_She looks so peaceful. And beautiful. Gosh if she only knew how I felt. _

He arrived at her room in ten minutes flat. He kicked open the door and set her on her mat. He walked around her room inspecting every little molecule.

_Wow what a neat freak everything is perfect._

He continued his inspection for another minute or two and then proceeded for the door when something pink and vibrant caught his eye. In permanent marker was **KIMIKO'S DIARY KEEP OUT FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!**

Rai couldn't help himself he tiptoed to the notebook and skipped a few pages.

Nothing unusual until he found his name neatly printed on one of the pages, well not his name but his last name. This particular page was kimiko's favorite. It read out.

_**Mrs. Kimiko Pedrosa **kimiko pedrosa k.p K.P…_

Raimundo couldn't believe his eyes No way…no way did kimiko share the same feelings for him. He skipped a few pages until he found his name again.

In this page it had an actual bulletin…

_Dear diary,_

_It's my first day here at the temple. Clay just arrived. Clay came all the way from Texas he uses some strange metaphors. Apparently Omi has lived here all his life. He is really bald I don't want to sound mean but like wow. I hope a girl comes I don't want to be the only one here…but oh well not like I can change that. Oh wait someone is at the door probably the last one of us. Wait im going to go check be back in like a minute or two._

_Back! OH MY GOSH! The new person here is sadly a guy so there's three guys and only one girl, me. Tear he he. Yeah but I answered the door to the temple for the last guy and OH MY GOSH he is like so HOTT, he has brown hair and green eyes there so mystic and he has a really smooth stomach I could tell by just looking at it…hmmm wonder how it feels? … **Drool** he he. And his voice oh my gosh don't get me started on his voice he is so charming I almost fainted when he talked to me and get this he only said two words and he had that affect…"sup sweetie" and I know im only 16 and well so is he but I feel like im in love. Well I have to go. Master fung this really weird old guy that likes to teach us lessons and has like one million to teach us (omg no way) well anyways he wants us to meet him in this meditation room so yeah gunna go._

_Love Always,_

No way. _Kimiko sounded in love with me_. Was all raimundo could think. All of a sudden a yawn and shuffle was heard on the mat where Kim slept. He crept out of her room and checks the time on the nearby wall. 5:59 am…he put kimiko in bed like twenty minutes ago. He panicked and started to run back to the meditation temple. Arriving there in ten minutes he stared his apology.

"Sorrymasterfungiwassidetrackedandlostthetimeipromiseitwonthappenagain!" Raimundo took a deep breath. But he and master fung were the only ones in the room.

"Raimundo please sit down." Master fung announced pointing at the mat beside him.

"Okay…im sorry master"

"Quite alright young monk it happens all the time."

They talked for a good half hour, before Master fung finished there little discussion with one last comment that lifted his spirits.

"Raimundo I told the others that you guys have the rest of the day off. You are free to go out or stay in your choice."

Raimundo turned around and walked toward his bedroom. He check his watch and noticed that it was only seven in the morning so he crept back into kimiko's room and grabbed her laptop. He brought it back to his room and went on the Internet. Nothing really interesting at the movies so he closed the laptop and got up. He stretched his legs for about five minutes and grabbed the laptop. He slightly nudged the door and stepped inside.

"RAIMUNDO!" kimiko was naked changing into her robes. Apparently wide-awake now.

"Sorry Kim…uhhh I was just bringing back your laptop. I wanted to check for any movies." His eyes were closed as he backed out of the room. Suddenly two soft hands grabbed his shoulders and brought him inside. His eyes still closed, he felt something brush against his lips. Suddenly pair of lips was connected to his. He opened his eyes and saw kimiko kissing him.

_Oh god she's kissing me…why im nothing to her. Oh god she's going to think I don't like her if I just stand here kiss her back you fool!_

He noticed she opened her mouth and he took that chance to respond by sticking his tongue into her mouth. She giggled and stepped back. His eyes closed again.

_THAT WAS AMAZING!_

"Ummm rai you can open you eyes now."

He shook his head violently.

_Ten……….nine………eight……..seven…….six……five…..four….three…two..one_

He slowly opened his eyes to find an angel standing right in front of him.

"What was t-t-that for?" he asked breathless.

"Fun." Was her only explanation.

"I like fun…really I do…"

"…" Giggles

He was pulled into another breath-taking kiss and was let go.

"Come on were already late for practice!"

"Oh Kim practice is canceled…"

"So that means we have time to do anything?"

"Mmmhhhmmm" raimundo said while he was kissing kimiko's neck, which made her giggle.

"So uh what does this mean?" raimundo questioned.

"This means your taking me to a movie and dinner tonight!" kimiko said as a matter oh factly.


	2. Change of Plans

**Raimundo's Pov.**

I was walking in and out of rooms looking for kimiko she disappeared right after out little kiss…strange…I wanted to know what movie and restraunt she wanted to go to but that doesn't look like that's happening. My green eyes darted to a closed door. Sounded like a muffled scream coming from inside. I slowly opened the door and found…two people…I could tell omi was one because his baldhead was shinning. But there was a blonde seemed like a well-toned person. Couldn't tell if it was a mean or woman they were engulfed in each other's kisses. Or lets just say it loud and clear omi was making out with someone blonde.

"Clay?" I questioned he was the only blonde one of us four; everyone else was bald or had black hair.

I was about to faint right then and there. Looking up at me with an innocent look on **_her_** face was kimiko. Apparently she dyed her hair blonde today.

"What the hell omi! And you kimiko I thought we were together how dare you, you know what I don't want to hear it."

Kimiko was trying to protest but I stopped her in her tracks. I could feel tears in my eyes but I didn't care I ran up to Omi and talked him to the ground punching his head and chest with all I got. Kimiko was trying to pull me off him but I shoved her away.

"AHHHHHHH!" clay came running and pulled me off Omi.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed sweat trickling down my face. I was awoken by Omi. I was ready to pound on his face when kimiko and clay ran in to. Kimiko pushed by them and kissed my forehead.

"Rai are you ok you were screaming…sounded sexy though…she rested her hand under my t-shirt and started tickling me.

"Hey that's my job im the tickle monster." I rolled down on the ground and started tickling her back.

"Ok ok ok mercy I give up…I can't breath." I stopped at once.

My face was inches from her I can smell her toothpaste on her breathe. _Peppermint…she so pretty…that was a horrible nightmare though._

I leaned in closed my right hand still on her stomach where I was tickling her. I put my left hand in her hair and pulled her in close. Our lips connected at once like there was a magnet in between us. I could feel her smile against her lips and I at once started to pull away. She grabbed my head and pulled me forward. Same old' routine. She opens her mouth and I stick my tongue in… same old routine and I doubt it will ever change.

**Clears throat**…master fung was standing in the doorway…

"Uhhhh sorry master we got a little carried away."

Kimiko stifled a giggle and tried to wiggle from under me, which only made me hold on tighter.

"Please get dressed and report to the meditation temple. Ahem and uh raimundo please if u may then will you get off kimiko?"

" Uhh yeah I just was uh yeah I will" he shyly slid off kimiko and stood up.

Kimiko got up and dusted herself off. Master fung left so she quickly strode next to him and kissed him lightly on his cheek. She strode out of the room and closed the door on the way off. Raimundo grabbed his clothes that was neatly placed on top of his drawer thanks to Omi who had a freak-ish fetish for cleaning people's clothes and folding it… he shuttered thinking of omi and kimiko kiss in his dream then folding his clothes…yuck.

I walked to the meditation temple and saw everyone there. Kimiko glanced up at me and gave me a sweet smile. I sat down right next to Kim and looked up…

"Good morning young monks today we are introducing a new monk, her name is Anna she is the dragon of Fear. Her powers are more advanced than our so, here she is." He swiftly moved out of the way…

A young girl about the age of kimiko moved in front of them. She glared at them all and wouldn't stop staring at Rai with an interesting look.

_OH MY GOSH she's gorgeous…almost better looking then kimiko…I love her smile._

Anna had blonde short hair it ended it the end of her neck and the beginning of her head. It was flipped out slightly; she had green eyes like raimundo's and cute kissable lips. She was skinny and well fit. Kimiko looked at Rai and saw the look in his eyes the same look he gave her when he first saw her and told her "what's up?"

_OH great now I have competition… _thought kimiko but she never realized whom she was until the young dragon of fear jumped up and screamed.

" **OH MY GOSH KIMIKO ITS ME KEIKO! I DID MY HAIR U LIKE?" **

Kimiko looked up in horror… _this is not Keiko my best friend is it? She doesn't look the same._

"**OH MY GOSH KEIKO I NEVER KNEW YOU WERE THE DRAGON OF FEAR I NEVER KNEW THERE WAS A DRAGON OF FEAR! COOL! AND YEAH I LOVE THE HAIR" **Kimiko jumped up and hugged her. Brushing her hands threw her hair when she stepped back. She had a fake smile on her face that made Rai notice something.

_Oh god they know each other…they tell secrets that mean nothing can happen…god but there both so HOT._

Kimiko showed Keiko around the temple most of the day until she stopped at Raimundo's door and introduced them to each other. Noticing their stares at each other made Kimiko get an angry expression.

"Oh my gosh this is the HOT guy you told me about Kim? Wow you were right. She reached out her hand waiting for Raimundo to shake it.

"Hello sexy I've heard a lot about you"

"Oh rai don't forget our dinner and movie tonight I'll go and get ready, sorry Keiko but I have to go and get ready, me and Rai have plans for tonight."

She glared at Keiko and turned away.

She ran to the bathroom tears in her eyes.

_I ca-cant believe Rai im going out with him and he completely ignores me when Keiko shows up. Stupid whore. _

She got into the restroom stripped her clothes off and took a quick shower. About twenty minutes later she got out and ran to her room with only a towel on. She got changed in ten minutes and took half and hour to get her hair just perfect. Her silky jet-black hair was neatly down it a perfect angle. Her pink strapless dress was just a little lower than her knees and some pink high heels were worn to make the outfit perfect. She grabbed her pink purse and started to walk toward Rai's room. Once she got there she knocked on the door. No answer….

_Hmmm…something is fishy around here…_

She walked to Keiko's new room and knocked on the door. She heard a movement and slightly opened the door. She heard another movement. She opened it all the way and gasped she nearly fainted. There on the wall was Raimundo and Keiko making out. His hand was placed on her head caressing her hair.

"**RAIMUNDO! KEIKO!**"

Kimiko's anger was beyond normal. She was red in the face. She was about to pull her off him when she saw the fear in both of their eyes. She paused and turned around. Tears in her eyes she raced away. Not sure where she was going to go she ran into a heavy chest.

"Kim I can explain…" Raimundo's voice was heard behind her.

She looked up and saw Clay looking down on her.

"You alright there Kim you look mighty flustered?"

Kim looked up and then back at Rai who had stopped and stared at her. She gave him an angry look and then a smile. She looked up at Clay and then grabbed his face pulling him closer to hers. She gave him a sweet smile and kissed him. He pulled back suddenly a confused look on his face. Kim pulled him back and started to make-out. She pulled away and looked back at Rai who had a hurt look on his face that screamed out "WHY?" She gave him a mad look and stomped out of the room. Clay just stood there dumbstruck.


	3. new romancis and big changes

Kimiko ran to her room not thinking about anything. She grabbed her hot pink suitcase and started packing. An envelope fell out of her big jacket. She remembered wearing it the first day they met Jack Spicer when the first shen-gon-wu activated. He just stood staring at Kim and then went grabbing for the shen-gon-wu, at that same moment kimiko grabbed for it at the same time and there started there first xioalin showdown. When they were alone for a moment and he noticed how good she fought he offered her a position as his partner in crime and then slipped the letter into her pocket in the front of her hooded sweatshirt without her noticing. She grabbed for the letter and tore it open. Tears splashed on her face, it read:

Kimiko,

This is Jack Spicer evil boy genius. I noticed u fighting good so I wanted to ask u to join me, u know be my partner in crime. But u left to soon. So here I am asking u one last time. "Want to join me?" think about it k? Maybe one time when those xioalin losers destroy your friendship. U know where my hideout it so yeahs bye.

-Jack Spicer Evil Boy Genius! –

She smiled to herself. Join the evil side the heylin side sounds appealing. Rai wont even notice once Keiko joins them. Okay yeah now she knows where she's going. She tiptoed into the vault where they kept their shen-gon-wu and grabbed five or so including the golden tiger claws.

"Golden tiger claws!" she yelled and jumped through the portal. She arrived at Jacks home, which was huge and beautiful.

"Wow" she murmured.

"Name and password please?" she jumped at the sound of a robotic voice and turned around and was face to face with a Jack-bot. It had black metal that resembled a tuxedo and a black section was shaded at its eyes looking like shades. It looked like a bouncer at clubs basically. A camera viewed out id the shades and zoomed in on kimiko where at the mouth a speaker suddenly emerged and a voice spoke.

"Hey Kim it jack what are u doing here trying to steal some wu? Well its not happening. I have them guarded. " Jack's voice appeared from the speaker and then kimiko got the idea that she was supposed to respond.

"Uh no not this time Jack can I come in or are you going to keep me out in the cold its getting dark. I need to talk to you. A little proposition." She stuttered out the last few words and all of a sudden the Jack-bot turned around and navigated kimiko to Jack's house entrance.

"Enter" it voiced out pointing to the open door, which it happened to open for her, and then glided back to its guarding position. Kimiko stepped inside Jacks house, which had camera's in ever corner.

"Uh Jack where are you?" she said shaking from the coldness the house brought.

"I'm in here Kim" a hand emerged from an open door just a few feet away from her. She started that way when her cell phone started ringing. She looked at the caller i.d and it said raimundo, which so happened to be circled in hearts. She pressed her ear against the speaker after clicking the answer button.

"Do you really think I want to talk to you right now? Huh Rai? " There was no answer just a sigh. "Huh I can't hear you? You know what if your just going to ignore me then I'm hanging up so what's the big deal huh?" he voice raising with anger after every sentence.

"Kim uh I'm so sorry for what happened. I never meant for that to happen-"he was cut off by kimiko who was still walking towards Jack's door. " What? You didn't mean to kiss her, wait no let me rephrase that you didn't mean for me to find you guys in her room making out? Yeah I would say the same thing if you saw that. And I wouldn't go behind your back and kiss you best friend. Yeah I wouldn't go around the temple kissing Omi or Clay or any other people in that matter!" she was yelling into the phone at this point Jack's head emerged from the door and was eying kimiko with confusion. She held up her index finger to tell him to hold on. Tears striking back again.

"Kim what happened?" Jacks face represented hurt and a hidden smirk.

"Who's that? Huh? That sounded a lot like Spicer!" his voice was mixed with jealousy and anger now.

"You'll find out soon enough, bye Rai I do really hope you and Keiko have a wonderful time at the temple. Really I do. Bye" she hung up the phone and walked toward Jack tears in her eyes.

She started at a run and once she reached him she didn't hesitate she gave him a huge hug.

"Me- me- me and –Rai broke up and –and- I want- to join you!"

She was sniffling and crying at the same time and broke off.

"I'm sorry" she looked embarrassed.

"No need to apologize" he looked down on her and gave her a smile. Just then Kim realized he didn't have a shirt on and noticed that he has been working out.

"Wow" she looked him up and down.

His black hair was short but he spiked it today. She wore a different outfit (not including that he was topless) he wore baggy jeans that was a little darker then Kim's eyes. He wore no shoes whatsoever and his green eyes were much more brighter then Raimundo's. Kim hated saying it but "he looks HOT" he also wore no make-up today which was also a plus.

"Huh, what was that?" Jack said still looking down on her. He had a smile on his face. She noticed he changed. Especially towards her. He was nice and sweet. He wasn't Jack.

"Uh nothing…just um talking to myself." She gave him a half smile and then noticed the huge suitcase she was carrying. She gave a groan; she never realized how heavy it was until now.

"Need help there?"

" Uh yeah please?" she gave the case over to Jack without ease and then collapsed on her but.

"Oh yeah you said something about joining me?" she said over his shoulder while walking to a spare room.

"Uh yeah if I can or something I cant go back there now. I don't think I can ever," she said looking at the photos on the wall. There was one of Jack kissing another girl and holding her hand at the same time. She couldn't help but feel jealous of her.

" This is a cute picture," she said pointing at it. Jack was mysteriously in back of her in no time at all.

"Pftt that's a old girlfriend I never got to taking it down. " he grabbed for the photo but his hand was slapped away by a polished hand that was owned by kimiko.

"Don't you should always remember the past." She said in a serious voice then started cracking up. "Oh my gosh you should've seen the look on your face" she grabbed the picture and tossed it to him which he caught easily.

"Now where is my bedroom partner?" she said with a smirk then the smirk vanished when she remembered that was the first thing clay said to master fung on his first day. She missed them all already Omi, and clay. Not Raimundo and Keiko they ruined her life and now she has a feeling she will make it up to them.

"Over here." Jack turned around and started walking down the hall. He looked back at her and said" are you coming?"

Kimiko rushed over to him and tripped right in front of him. He caught her by her waist and was staring at her just like the first time they met. There mouths were only centimeters away. "Thanks" she was barely able to breath. He pulled her upright and started walking down the hall again. Once they arrived in her bedroom, which had a king, sized bed and pink and black covers with the same design for the comforter and pillowcase. There seemed like there were thousands of pillows. She ran and flopped down on the bed.

"Awww my bots just finished making that bed." Jack said but then he started running just like kimiko and jumped on the bed as well and they started a pillow fight.

It was over in five minutes and kimiko started unpacking, she had a huge smile on her face and she couldn't get rid of it. When she was done it was almost nine o'clock and a speakerphone was announcing that dinner was ready. Kimiko pulled out a map that Jack gave her before going away. She glanced at it and then started off for the dining room. Jack was already there.

"Your late." He had a smirk that made Kim go nuts.

"I got lost gosh Jack I think we should really learn how to control your Hot temper of your its really starting to match your appearance." She covered her mouth from shock of what she said.

"What?" he said staring starry eyed at her.

"I-I-I-I mean um…I don't know." She was murmuring at the moment blushing like crazy.

"Uh I think we should eat the food will get cold" she grabbed her chair and slid it out like a gentleman.

"Why are you acting so nice?" kimiko questioned.

"First of all you're my partner and second of all you're my partner, no I'm kidding second of all you just got in a major breakup and I know how that feels." He said trying to hide his frown. "so enough about that lets dig in!" he announced.

They finished a delicious dinner in about ten minutes.

"Uh want a tour?" Jack asked.

"Sure." She stood up and left the leftovers that she couldn't finish for Jacks robots to clean. They walked around for about half an hour until they reached Jacks game room, which was huge. It had an indoor pool, a huge television that stood from the ground up and covered the whole wall. In front of the TV were a huge leather couch and three game stations on a coffee table. A X-BOX, play station 2, and a game cube. A air hockey table was located next to the pool table which was next to the entrance. It reminded kimiko of a amusement park. Two windows were located on the right wall. Two heavy Jack bots were inside the window like opening and on top of the opening were neon glowing lights that read. "Burger king" and "Jack in the Box" there were restroom in the far left corner.

"Amazing" kimiko, murmured.

She slowly stumbled into the room were her foot met a little robotic puppy she tripped over it and Jack was there to save the day again. He caught her by her waist again their mouths in the same position centimeters away." We need to stop meeting like this," she said before kissing her lightly then slowly turned into passionately. Kimiko never pulled away. Jack finally pulled off her gasping for air. He searched her face for any resistant before kissing her again.

They ended the night after a few games of air hockey were they made a deal. Whoever lost had to kiss the winner. It was a win win situation for both of them. Jack won and Kimiko strode over to Kim and kissed him just like she kissed Raimundo. Where her tongue would mysteriously slip into his mouth. Jack of course loved it but of course they had to end the night. Jack walked her to her new and improved room, which mysteriously appeared bigger and had the same exact things in her room as Jacks play room except the pool. She couldn't stop grinning.

"You like it?" Jack questioned after seeing the surprised look on kimikos face.

"Do I like it? I love it thank you Jack!" she jumped into his arms and he swirled her around and kissed her.

"Okay time for bed." He said looking at the clock on her wall. It said 12 o' clock at night and they had a big day tomorrow.


	4. Xiaolin Showdown begiuns!

Kimiko's cell phone awoke her in the morning. She looked at the brand new alarm clock that apparently Jack got her and noticed it was only 5 o'clock in the morning she grabbed her cell phone, which she placed on her nightstand.

"He-hello?" kimiko stuttered.

"Kim its Clay…and omi (a small voice was heard in the background.) Uh we wanted to know if your ever coming back…to the good side…Rai is really bummed out and Keiko ran away looking for you. " Clay's voice sounded hurt and scared. "And where are you?"

Kimiko didn't answer…she just lay there on her huge bed. Her eyes closed. Her memory went to jack yesterday and their kiss. She had to answer them though without them confused. And she didn't want to go back to Rai and definitely not Keiko. She hugged her pillow and finally got the courage to answer.

"Im-im-I cant go back there-im not…im sorry…"

"But why kimiko Raimundo has took enough damage and I think his butt was very welly kicked by you when you kissed Clay just today we stopped him from killing himself. " Omi took over the phone.

"Aww Omi it means a lot that you care you all care but I Cant." she sighed and flipped the phone to her other ear.

"But where are you? Are you hurt? Are you okay? How are you still alive without me there protecting you? Surely a woman cannot protect themselves there much too weak" at this comment kimiko got angry.

"Well you know a girl can take care of herself. And I can so I don't need you, any of you good bye, and like I said to Rai you'll see where I am in good time." She then hung up the phone and sighed. She lay back down and thought for a moment about what just happened. She got mad at Omi and that made her somehow mad at Clay, she's already mad at Raimundo and Keiko she has no where to go. Except home but now that she has joined the heylin side she doesn't think her dad will let her back home. She rolled over and tried to fall back asleep. Unable to she got up and walked to her dresser. She opened it and found her old clothes and some new close. The new close was mostly high designer clothing and skimpy little outfits you would wear to a club or something. She sighed one more time before picking up her old outfit. It was her favorite pair of denim jeans and a short little tank top that teases every guy showing a little belly and cleavage. It was jade green and had blue sort of sparkly gems on the rim of it. She grabbed for a thong quickly remembering Rai likes to watch her pick out her undergarments and then sighed Rai isn't here and will never will be. She shook off that feelings she hates Rai and could never forgive him. She grabbed a lace turquoise bra and then a fluffy towel and headed for her bathroom. She never saw it before and gasped at the view. There was a shower that could fit like ten tubby Mora's and a huge Jacuzzi that looked almost the size of a pool but not that deep. There were two sinks and a long beautiful cabinet that held even more fluffy silk like towels, and medication, a toothbrush, hairbrush, tooth paste, face wash, a straightener, curling iron, blow driver, and some extra shampoo and conditioner. She gasped this bathroom was made for gods. If that was all held in a cabinet and a shower and Jacuzzi/bathtub was in this huge space then this has got to be heaven. She tossed off her clothes and grabbed a towel she turned on the Jacuzzi and stepped inside. It felt wonderful. Just then she heard a knock on her bedroom door. She stood up forgetting she had nothing on. She left the bathroom door open. Jack suddenly appeared there and stopped in his tracks looking at kimiko. She blushed for a moment before screaming.

"WILL YOU SHUT THE GOD DAMN DOOR I MEAN COME ON IM NAKED HERE!" Jack suddenly awoke from his dream and then closed the door muttering his apology.

"I just wanted to make sure you found everything. And tell you breakfast will be ready at seven o'clock. That's it-"

"Ten minutes I know" she muttered.

She sighed with relief that the door was now closed and mentally kicked herself for leaving it open. She finished the bath in eleven minutes and hurried getting changed. She got out of the elegant bathroom in fifteen minutes and then went to her bedroom to fix her hair. She usually took a half an hour to and hour but since Rai wasn't there for her to impress she didn't have to do anything special. She left her hair down so it looked like a black waterfall it was gorgeous.

" I'm ready!" she walked into the kitchen, which was easier to find.

"Your late buy seventeen minutes Kim come on hustle next time ill have my Jack Bots warm up your breakfast." He said chomping on his own meal.

"Kay, hey Jack any shen-gon-wu lately?" she asked.

"Nope not yet I'm hoping there's one today so I can show off my secret weapon to the Xioalin Geeks." He said with an evil sneer.

"Yeah after what Rai did and then Omi got me mad today I just want to kick their ass and get it over with. So what's your secret weapon?" she had a hopeful look on her face.

"You…" he said pointing to his new partner.

Kimiko started blushing and Jack noticed it. "Oh okay." She looked around trying to hide her velvet cheeks.

"You shouldn't hide yourself your beautiful." He apparently walked next to her. His heat was warming up Kimiko and she couldn't help but smile. "Thanks" was all she could say before his fingers lifted her head up and started to kiss her again.

Jacks robots arrived seconds later and kimiko pulled away stomach growling.

"Mmmmmm…smells delicious…what is it?" she opened the lid and there stood two perfect sunny side up eggs just how she liked them, Four pieces of bacon and two pieces of sausage, hash browns, a cup of orange juice and another cup of coffee.

"Yummy yummy yummy yummy yummy!" kimiko said before shoving all the food into her mouth.

Jack smiled at her and stood up but sat down all of a sudden a horror struck look on his face.

"Jack my baby taken over the world yet? No I didn't think so but I bet you've been working hard. I got you a little gift from Africa." A thin woman entered the kitchen and kissed Jack on his forehead. A smudge of red lipstick was imprinted on his cheek.

"Hi mom uh thanks this is uh kimiko she ditched the Xiaolin losers the ones I told you about. She's uh she's my new partner. She's going to live here." He looked nervous as he introduced kimiko and his mother and accepted the gift.

"Oh hello there I am Jacks mother Claireen and I am also a financial advisor so if your mama and papa are in any trouble just call me Jackie's Claireen! " she said this in a kind of jingle like she was singing a song and gave kimiko a kiss on the cheek too.

"Uh thanks for the offer Mrs. Evil genius? But um my father is Mr. Tohimoko he is the game and graphic designer I don't think he needs any help at the moment." She said slyly as she saw the evil grin spread on Jacks mothers face just the same as Jacks.

"Okay well ill just leave you two love birds alone. Call if you need anything." She swiftly strode out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Jack just sat there with his head in his hands shaking his head.

"I'm so sorry about that, she needs help." She said with a fake grin.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP SHEN GON WU ALERT SHEN GON WU ALERT! DRAGON'S FIRE IT ALOWS THE USER TO SPIT AND BREATH FIRE FROM THEIR MOUTH MOST AFFECTED WHEN THE DRAGON OF FIRE USES IT" a robot of Jack's came into the room from a secret passageway and then up to Jack and Kimiko to alert the people.

"Ohm fire advantage! He he. Yes!" kimiko jumped into the air landing in Jacks arms and kissed him before running off yelling" I got to go get ready hold on!"

"Okay then meet me in the front!" Jack yelled heading for the front door that his mother took leaving the present behind.

In about five minutes Kimiko arrived in the front yard where Jacks helicopter was awaiting them.

"I upgraded them because the others were to slow" he explained before passing kimiko a helmet and jumping into the vehicle.

They arrived days later guided by a shen gon wu detector at hot springs in California. They jumped out and kimiko yelled!

"Yeah this is my kind of place" and ran to the nearest shiny thing that resembled a shen gon wu.

Once she touched a black looking mouth another all too familiar hand reached out and grabbed it as well.

Kim looked up in anger, and then all of a sudden that anger disappeared. Rai just stood their hand on the wu looking sad at her. She quickly put her angry face back on and yelled.

"Raimundo Pedrosa I CHALLENGE YOU TO A XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN MY SERPENTS TAIL AGAINTS YOUR SWORD OF THE STORM! THE GAME IS TRUTH OR LIE JUST LIKE THE ONE MY PARTENER AND OMI DID" Rai just stood still all the blood rushing out of his head. Then his voice came to him right when Jack appeared next to her and put an arm around her waist and Kimiko kissed him on his lips not daring to bring her eyes off Rai.

"I-I I accept I guess" Rai said hurt in both his voice and eyes.

"LETS GO XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" they yelled together.


	5. Telling the truth

The showdown started like any other showdown. Ground lifting, similar to a earthquake, and changing of the Xiaolin clothes. Kim's suit used to be blue like the rest of the xiaolin warriors but now since she was on the heylin side its now a blood red color. Each other opponent glaring at each other. Red and blue balloons were lifting into the clear blue sky. Kimiko and Raimundo were both gliding up onto the air until they both landed safely on the balloons. Since kimiko started the Xiaolin Showdown she started. "Rai is it true that you think you're the best because you're the hottest or is it just your big obnoxious head?"

Raimundo just sat there staring at kimiko thinking to him _goddamn she got me there. I cant loose. I already lost her. She's going to get violent I can tell by her voice. _

"Neither, I thought you were the best until you joined the heylin side. I actually thought you were the greatest warrior there was. But eh I don't know now Kim. But now thinking about it yeah I am the best"

Standing up Kimiko glared at him.

"My turn KIM, truth or lie did u really love me?" he looked sad when asking this question.

"I LOVED YOU AND I STILL DO. BUT WHENEVER I THINK ABOUT YOU EXCHANGING SALIVA WITH THAT STUPID WHORE KEIKO I HATE YOU! BUT YEAH RAI I REALLY LOVED YOU! YOU WERE MY ONE AND ONLY. SO I WOULD SAY TRUTH!"

She was crying teardrops falling rapidly. Dropping down on her knee's she glared at Rai.

"Raaaaaaiiiiii…" it was Keiko she suddenly dropped down onto the patch of grass. "Raimundo hurry up and kick her butt I got a manicure and pedicure due in half an hour. Dojo you heard me rightttt? You got to take usss.." she smiled sweetly and then looked at Rai's opponent. " Oh hey Kimiko how are you doing against Rai? Hope you're loosing I mean like you were his girlfriend before I took him away right. I mean who wouldn't cheer for myyy sexy man?" she gave Kimiko a angelic smile before turning to the others and exchanging gossip.

Kimiko glared at Raimundo's shocked face.

"Like I said I still love you but now…I don't know. Once Keiko enters the room or this world I want to kill her and you." Teardrops rolling down her cheeks. "Don't keep her waiting Raimundo I know how bitches get when they're hungry for you, just like vampires really. Bloodsucking little whores" she glared at Keiko and Keiko returned the look.

"Raimundo did that kiss mean anything to you? No better yet answer me this. Was your love real?"

"…"He looked at Keiko and then back at Kimiko "I never stopped loving you. Keiko and me are nothing. She used a new shen gon wu that we never knew about. It's called "mind controlling crown or something like that. She made me kiss her. I found out yesterday when I read her freaking diary." He muttered.

"Serpents tail." She whispered. She slowly glided at Raimundo's balloon.

"What are you doing get off him. He's mine. You know what I'm leaving! I HATE YOU RAIMUNDO PEDROSA I HATE YOU. AND I HATE U KIMIKO! BYE! " Keiko yelled and jumped up with remarkable force. All of a sudden she jumped back down next to Raimundo. "Morby Morpher." She whispered into his ear. There next to Kimiko and Raimundo was Hannibal Roy Bean. "Hello Raimundo I want one last kiss before we go." He puckered up his lips and kissed a confused and disgusted Raimundo on his lips.


End file.
